


as long as i’m here, as long as you love me

by infinitylxrry (siriusblacks), siriusblacks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ANDDDDD louis will beat up anyone who’s mean to harry so watch out, Alternate Universe - Children, Dialogue-Only, First Meeting, First work on AO3!, Fluff, Harry is four, I love him, Kisses on cheeks, Louis is six, M/M, Protective Louis, Shy Harry, also, also also, and that’s all folks, and they are quite mature for their ages, but - Freeform, enthusiastic harry, fond louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/infinitylxrry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/siriusblacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where harry is a shy four-year-old and louis is a protective six-year-old who secretly loves it when harry leaves soft kisses on his cheek.</p>
<p>(or, it’s harry’s first day at preschool and louis is only a first year but they both act like they’re older.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as i’m here, as long as you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene of a fanfic in my drafts that turned into a one-shot about me (as Louis) and my hubby (as Harry) and then it turned back again to Larry so here it is!
> 
> Also, this is my first work on AO3 and I’m so excited even though it’s, like, nothing big. But I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> ALSO, I DO NOT OWN LOUIS NOR HARRY NOR MICKEY NOR MISS JAMIEE NOR SHANTELLE NOR ANYONE OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT WHAT I WROTE OKAY I’M TOO BROKE TO OWN ANYTHING BUT IF YOU’D LIKE TO DONATE LOUIS TO ME THEN GO AHEAD THANKS

 

* * *

 

  
old school love — lupe fiasco

Awkward! Shy! Harry.  
Confident! Protective! Louis.

Louis is six years old.  
Harry is four years old.

 

* * *

 

  
**LOUIS** ( _drops three books for Miss Jamiee, starts yelling at the child who bumped into him_ ): “Watch where you’re bloody going!”

  
**HARRY** ( _muttering, eyes wide, startled_ ): “Oops.”

  
**LOUIS** ( _face softens at how scared the child looks_ ): “Hi. What are you doing here? Aren’t you, erm, a bit too young to be in the first year?”

  
**HARRY** ( _awkwardly, bites lip_ ): “I’m in preschool, and I, um, guess I’m lost.”

  
**LOUIS** : “Poor kid, it’s your first day, right? Preschoolers start today?”

  
**HARRY** ( _nodding_ ): “Yes.”

  
**LOUIS** : “Do you know where your classroom is?”

  
**HARRY** ( _shakes head_ ): “No.”

  
**LOUIS** : “Guess you’ll need some help. What’s your classroom’s number and letter?”

  
**HARRY** ( _eyes widen, again. anxiously_ ): “I don’t wanna bother you. If you don’t want to help me you don’t have to, you know?”

  
**LOUIS** : “What if I want to?”

  
**HARRY** : “If that’s the case then, uh, it’s 2A.”

  
**LOUIS** : “2A.. 2A.. Isn’t your teacher Miss Jamiee?”

  
**HARRY** : “I don’t know.”

  
**LOUIS** : “I’m Louis.”

  
**HARRY** ( _smiling enthusiastically_ ): “I’m Harry! Nice to meet you, really."

  
**LOUIS** ( _truthfully_ ): “You’re cute. I’ll pick you up at lunchtime and show you around, alright?”

  
**HARRY** ( _blushing, kisses **LOUIS** ’ cheek suddenly_): “Thanks, Louis.”

  
**LOUIS** ( _stuttering, blushing at the sudden affection_ ): “Ah, um, yeah. You’re welcome, kid.”

 

* * *

 

  
**LOUIS** ( _friendlily_ ): “So, how were the first three classes?”

  
**HARRY** : “Well.. The first class Miss Jamiee introduced us to each other and did the seating arrangements, and at the other class we just coloured stuff.”

  
**LOUIS** ( _sighing_ ): “Those were the days, man.”

  
**HARRY** ( _confused_ ): “What?”

  
**LOUIS** : “What.”

  
**HARRY** ( _rolls his eyes_ ): “Oh, God.”

  
**LOUIS** ( _shakes his head_ ): “So this is the cafeteria preschoolers along with the first and second year share. Once you’re in year three, you go to another lunchroom with the third to the ninth year.”

  
**HARRY** : “Okay.”

  
**LOUIS** : “Who are you going to sit with?”

  
**HARRY** ( _looks around, points to a random, half-empty table in the corner of the cafeteria_ ): “Umm.. I’ll just sit there.”

  
**LOUIS** ( _disbelievingly_ ): “You want to sit alone? With people you don’t know? Ever heard of stranger-danger, kid?”

  
**HARRY** ( _shrugs_ ): “Hm. Don’t strangers turn into friends, though?”

  
**LOUIS** ( _ignores **HARRY**_ ): “C’mon, sit with me and the gang. They love me way too much to protest again letting you sit with us.”

  
**HARRY** ( _giggles_ ).

  
**LOUIS** ( _fondly, seriously_ ): “Really.”

  
**HARRY** ( _looking down, nibbling on his lip_ ): “What if, just, what it your friends didn’t want me?”

  
**LOUIS** ( _easily, shrugging_ ): “They’ll have to deal with it.”

  
**HARRY** : “They still might say something, you know? I think it’s for the best if I just stay here.”

  
**LOUIS** : “I’ll beat up anyone who says anything, alright?”

  
**HARRY** : “You’ll get into trouble.”

  
**LOUIS** : “You’re worth it.”

  
**HARRY** ( _smiles adoringly_ ).

  
**LOUIS** ( _fondly, grabs **HARRY** ’s hand_): “C’mon, now.”

  
**HARRY** ( _stops **LOUIS** from walking, leans upwards and kisses **LOUIS** ’ cheek_): “You’re so awesome and nice, Lou.”

  
**LOUIS** ( _blushing_ ): “You need to stop this.”

  
**HARRY** ( _sad_ ): “Why? Do you hate it? I’m sorry, really—“

  
**LOUIS** ( _interrupts **HARRY**_ ): “No! I do.”

  
**HARRY** ( _confused_ ): “Um. Oh.”

  
**LOUIS** ( _reassuring_ ): “I like it a lot but people might not and I don’t want anyone to say anything mean to you.”

  
**HARRY** ( _smirking_ ): “You said you’d beat them up if they do.”

  
**LOUIS** ( _smiling fondly_ ): “Guess the problem’s solved.”

  
**HARRY** ( _giggles_ ).

  
**LOUIS** ( _mentally coos_ ): “Now, lemme show you who I hang out with. Mickey and Shantelle are my closest friends and they’d like you.”

  
**HARRY** ( _hesitates_ ): “Uh. Okay?”

  
**LOUIS** ( _shakes head_ ): “Haz, hey. They will like you, and even if they don’t then it won’t matter. I’ve got your back, okay?” ( _leans down, kisses **HARRY** ’s forehead_) “Besides, I like you. Isn’t that enough?”

  
**HARRY** ( _smiling, leans into **LOUIS** ’ soft touch_): “More than enough.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this even though it wasn’t good tbh :) feel free to leave me kudos and some feedback! x


End file.
